


The Lionesses

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/F/F, Fluff, HP Triad!Fest, Multi, Poly!Mini Fest, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: When Parvati showed Katie and Ginny all the space they would have for quidditch practice, her wives were persuaded that the cottage in great need of renovation might just be worth the trouble.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Parvati Patil/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: HP Triad!Fest Presents: Poly!Mini Fest





	The Lionesses

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thank you to CheekyTorah for their support and running the fest.


End file.
